This invention relates to pigmented olefin polymer compositions.
Conventional color pigments and dyes can be added to polyolefins to produce a variety of pigmented polyoefins. Pigmented polyolefins are aesthetically pleasing, and thus, the resultant colored polyolefin product is more appealing and/or marketable to a consumer. However, pigmented polyolefins are not available in all colors. Metallic colored polyolefins, with a consistent pigment distribution, are difficult to make. The pigments usually used to produce metallic colored polyolefins are metallic based pigments. The metallic based pigments is difficult to evenly distribute in the polyolefin and the resultant molded product frequency is not uniform in color.
Molded polyolefin products, both pigmented and unpigmented, can be produced in grit blasted molds or in polished molds. Polished molds are more difficult and more expensive to produce, because the interior mold surface must be smoothed or polished prior to use. If a polished mold needs to be cleaned during molding operations, the interior of the molds should be inspected for scratches and, if necessary, re-polished. Hence, polished molds are not as easy to use and maintain as grit blasted molds. Additionally, imperfections and blemishes in the final product, which can be caused, for example, by air entrapment are much more obvious in products produced in a polished mold. Metallic colored polyolefins can be molded in a grit blasted mold; however, a glossy, reflective finish is more difficult to obtain in a grit blasted mold.